Nieproszony gość
by betka23
Summary: Kolejne zimowe Spamano. Romano jak zwykle odwiedza Hiszpanię niezapowiedziany, co Antonio nieopatrznie mu wypomina. Kłótnia wisi w powietrzu razem z paskudną śnieżycą.


- Jak cię tak drażni moje towarzystwo, to sobie pójdę, nie ma sprawy!  
Lovino był wściekły. Antonio zdawał się nie rozumieć jego słów, co jeszcze bardziej go zdenerwowało. Ruszył do drzwi wyjściowych, po drodze wciągając na plecy swoją kurtkę. Zatrzymał się tylko po to, by założyć buty, kompletnie ignorując Hiszpanię.  
- Romano, zaczekaj…  
- Nie – warknął Lovino, otwierając drzwi. Uderzyła go chmura zamieci, która niemal go przewróciła. Niezniechęcony rzucił jeszcze za siebie. – Tylko spróbuj za mną iść, to pożałujesz!  
Wypadł na zewnątrz i walcząc z mroźnym wiatrem i śniegiem oblepiającym twarz, ruszył przed siebie. Przy furtce spojrzał przez ramię, by sprawdzić, czy nikt za nim nie idzie.  
Nikt nie szedł. I bardzo dobrze.  
Śnieg wdzierał mu się za kołnierz i kłuł w oczy, przez co ledwo widział, dokąd idzie. Uparcie jednak parł pod wiatr, usilnie próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie w okolicy domu Hiszpanii jest jakiś przystanek autobusowy. Dojedzie nim na lotnisko i nawet jeśli odwołali dzisiejsze loty, to spędzi tam noc i wróci do domu, gdy pogoda się poprawi. Zrobi tak, jak chciał Antonio. Na tę myśl jeszcze bardziej spochmurniał.  
Wszystko zaczęło się rano, gdy tylko nieproszony wpakował się do domu Antonia. Niemal zaraz po jego przyjeździe z ciężkich chmur, które wiatr groźnie przeganiał niemal przez całą drogę do Hiszpanii, spadł śnieg, w jednej chwili zasypując patio przed domem.  
- Okłamałeś mnie – powiedział Lovino, gdy obaj stali przy oknie, ze smętnymi minami obserwując panujący na zewnątrz armagedon. – Mówiłeś, że nie będzie u ciebie padać.  
- To nie moja wina, że spadł śnieg – uśmiechnął się Antonio. Oparł się o ramę okna jedną ręką i lekko pochylił się nad Lovinem, który spojrzał na niego gniewnie. - Mam cię przepraszać za pogodę?  
- Powinieneś. Kto to widział, żeby nagle spadło tutaj tyle śniegu?  
Antonio parsknął śmiechem. Oderwał rękę od okna i protekcjonalnie poklepał Lovina po ramieniu.  
- Jeśli dalej będzie tak sypać, to nie wrócisz dziś do domu - powiedział. - Chodź, odwiozę cię na lotnisko.  
- Przecież mogę u ciebie zostać na noc – odparł Lovino i niemal od razu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak to zabrzmiało. Poczuł, jak na twarz wypełza mu rumieniec, chciał więc jeszcze dodać coś buńczucznego, ale przerwał mu Antonio.  
- Nie masz ze sobą nic ciepłego oprócz kurtki – powiedział, zupełnie niewinnie interpretując słowa Włoch. Z jakiegoś powodu Lovino poczuł się tym urażony.  
- Jesteś głupi czy co? – rzucił rozdrażniony. – Po prostu daj mi swój sweter!  
- Masz na myśli ten? – zapytał Antonio, wskazując na gruby golf, który miał na sobie. Spojrzał na Lovina z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Ten tylko wściekle zmrużył oczy.  
- A żebyś wiedział, cholerny idioto! Dawaj go! – warknął rozdrażniony. Chwycił brzeg grubego materiału i pociągnął do góry, próbując ściągnąć go z Antonia. Uniósł się na palcach, szarpiąc za sweter, i niemal uderzył nosem w twarz Hiszpanii. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak blisko siebie się znajdują.  
- I co teraz? – zapytał cichym głosem Antonio, przytrzymując ich splątane swetrem ręce w górze. Jego ciepły oddech owionął twarz Lovina.  
- Puść mnie, pajacu – powiedział Romano, czerwieniąc się i uciekając spojrzeniem w bok. – I oddaj mi sweter.  
- Zmarznę bez niego.  
- Masz jeszcze t-shirt, wystarczy ci.  
- Nie sądzę – mruknął Antonio.  
Potem pochylił się lekko i pocałował go. Lovino zaprotestował cicho, ale nie odsunął się. Dopiero po długiej chwili poczuł, że jego ręce opadają luźno, a Antonio zarzuca mu na ramiona sweter. Popatrzył na niego, nie rozumiejąc.  
- Teraz już nie zmarznę – powiedział Hiszpania z uśmiechem. – Chodź, zawiozę cię na lotnisko…  
- Dlaczego tak się upierasz, żebym wrócił do domu? – Lovino odepchnął jego ręce od siebie. Poczuł wściekłość – Najpierw mnie zapraszasz, a teraz nagle chcesz się mnie pozbyć!  
- Przecież sam się wprosiłeś – stwierdził Antonio i od razu tego pożałował. Już dawno nie widział Lovina tak dotkniętego. – Romano, to nie tak. Wiesz, że nie mam nic przeciwko twoim odwiedzinom…  
- Jasne – powiedział sucho Lovino. Spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. – Od jakiegoś czasu ilekroć do ciebie przyjadę ciągle pytasz, na jak długo zostanę i kiedy planuję wyjazd.  
- Roma…  
- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że masz mnie dość i że ci przeszkadzam. – Pełnym wściekłości ruchem ściągnął z siebie sweter Antonia i rzucił go na kanapę. - Jak cię tak drażni moje towarzystwo, to sobie pójdę, nie ma sprawy!  
Wybiegł z domu, zostawiając skołowanego Hiszpanię i teraz błąkał się w zawiei, nie mając nawet nadziei na to, czy jakikolwiek autobus w taką pogodę przyjedzie, nie mówiąc już o samolocie do domu.  
Przystanął na omiatanym mroźnym wiatrem chodniku, nagle tracąc całe zdecydowanie. Było mu potwornie zimno, jakby zrobiło się jeszcze chłodniej, gdy wyparowała cała jego wściekłość.  
Wyładował się na nim. Znowu.  
Hiszpania miał rację, to Lovino się do niego wprosił, zresztą nie pierwszy raz. Zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zwala się nieproszony, robił to z premedytacją i nawet spodziewał się, że takie słowa kiedyś padną. Dlaczego więc tak bardzo go to dotknęło? Bo powiedział to Antonio?  
Odwrócił się w stronę, z której przyszedł, stając tyłem do wiatru. Wiatr szarpał nim i uderzał ostrymi drobinkami śniegu, gdy robił krok w stronę domu Antonia.  
Był skończonym idiotą. Ile jeszcze lat będzie potrzebował, żeby w końcu poczuć się przy nim pewnie?  
Wpadł do domu, wnosząc ze sobą śnieg, i uderzył włącznik światła, wciąż jednak było ciemno. Pstryknął nim jeszcze kilka razy, ale bez efektu. W całym domu nie było prądu, było za to przenikliwie zimno.  
- Hej! Wróciłem! – zawołał, trochę onieśmielony ciemnością. Zdjął buty i wszedł do salonu, gdzie w mroku wypatrzył leżący na kanapie sweter, który nie tak dawno porzucił w złości. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego dom jest tak wychłodzony: tarasowe drzwi otwarte były na oścież, a wiatr bez przeszkód nawiewał do środka śniegu. Zawołał jeszcze raz, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.  
Hiszpanii nigdzie nie było.  
Lovino z trudem zamknął drzwi, odgarniając stopą zaspę. Potem spojrzał na swoje skarpetki, które szybko naciągały wodą z topniejącego śniegu, i zaklął. Usiadł na kanapie i zdjął skarpety, po czym podkurczając nogi usiadł bokiem, przytulając policzek do porzuconego na oparciu swetra.  
Gdzie ten idiota polazł?  
Odetchnął głęboko, wdychając znajomy zapach, znajomy aż do bólu, jakby był najbardziej stałą rzeczą w jego życiu. I tej stałości właśnie mu brakowało.  
Uniósł głowę, gdy drzwi wejściowe nagle się otworzyły i do środka wparował Hiszpania. Był bez kurtki, w samym tylko t-shircie i niezawiązanych butach.  
- Musiał przecież wziąć komórkę – wymamrotał, nerwowo obmacując półki i blaty w szafkach w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Mimo ciemności Lovino zauważył, jak we włosach Antonia błyszczy śnieg.  
- Nie wziąłem – odezwał się z kanapy. – Zostawiłem w kuchni.  
Antonio znieruchomiał zaskoczony. Patrzył na niego z drugiego końca pokoju tak intensywnie, jakby nie był pewny, czy mrok go nie mami. Odetchnął z ulgą.  
- Tutaj jesteś – powiedział Hiszpania, podchodząc do kanapy. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć radość wymieszaną z niepewnością. – Myślałem już, że nie wrócisz.  
Lovino przez chwilę milczał. Wpatrywał się w swoje podkurczone z zimna palce u stóp i ciaśniej owinął ramieniem kolana.  
- Jesteś ślepy? Okropnie pada – wymamrotał w końcu. Antonio uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- W piwnicy mam agregat – powiedział. – Nie wiem, dlaczego się nie włączył, gdy wywaliło prąd w mieście. Zejdę tam i go uruchomię.  
Chciał odejść, ale powstrzymała go dłoń Lovina, która zacisnęła się na brzegu jego t-shirtu. Popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.  
- Romano?  
- Zimno mi – usłyszał. Palce zacisnęły się mocniej na materiale koszulki.  
- Zaraz włączę awaryjne zasilanie i będzie ciepło. Puść mnie, to pójdę…  
Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł w mroku bose stopy Lovina, tak dziwnie odcinające się od jego okutanej w kurtkę z futrzanym kołnierzem postaci.  
- Romano! Dlaczego nie masz skarpetek? – zapytał zaaferowany. - Przeziębisz się!  
- Przemoczyłem je.  
- Mogłeś pożyczyć moje, przecież wiesz, gdzie są. Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz ci jakieś przyniosę…  
- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał niespodziewanie Lovino. – I dlaczego drzwi tarasowe były otwarte na oścież? To przez ciebie jest tu tak potwornie zimno, kretynie.  
Hiszpania patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. W końcu odezwał się cicho.  
- Powiedziałeś, żebym nie próbował za tobą iść. Poszedłem więc po samochód, ale nie mogłem go odpalić…  
- Wyszedłeś na zewnątrz w tym stroju?  
- Nie chciałem, żebyś się zgubił w tej zamieci.  
- Przestań – powiedział Lovino, czując jak drży mu warga. Puścił t-shirt Antonia i uderzył na odlew pięścią, próbując go odepchnąć. Potem objął głowę ramionami, przyciskając czoło do kolan. –Przestań udawać, że ci nie przeszkadzam i nie robię kłopotu!  
Hiszpania stał przez chwilę, jakby zaskoczony tym nagłym wybuchem złości. Potem westchnął i obszedł kanapę, by usiąść na niej przodem do Lovina, który tylko mocniej przycisnął ramiona do głowy.  
- Przypomniało mi się coś zabawnego. Zaraz ci pokażę – powiedział Antonio i nie czekając na reakcję Lovina, chwycił jego gołe stopy i ścisnął między swoimi kolanami.  
- Co… co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? – zaprotestował Włochy, ale zabrzmiało to o wiele słabiej, niż zamierzał. Wbrew sobie poczuł wypływający na twarz rumieniec, szybko więc odwrócił głowę.  
- Nie pamiętasz? – W ciemności dało się dostrzec uśmiech na twarzy Antonia. – Kiedy byłeś mały, zdarzało ci się przychodzić w nocy do mnie i bez pytania pakować się do mojego łóżka. Kładłeś się przy moich nogach i wciskałeś swoje stopy między moje kolana, żeby je rozgrzać.  
- Zmyślasz – burknął Lovino. – Nic takiego nigdy się nie wydarzyło.  
- Stopy miałeś prawie tak samo lodowate jak teraz. – Hiszpania przesunął palcem po odsłoniętej skórze. Chwycił je mocno za kostki, gdy Lovino próbował je wyrwać. – Choćbym spał jak kamień, to zawsze się budziłem, gdy tylko mnie dotknęły.  
- Nieprawda. Nigdy się nie obudziłeś!  
- Więc jednak pamiętasz?  
- Nic nie pamiętam, do cholery!  
Lovino zgrzytnął zębami, zły na siebie. Antonio roześmiał się głośno i zaraz jęknął, gdy dostał z pięści w ramię.  
- Przestań się ze mnie śmiać! – zawołał Romano. - I puszczaj moje stopy!  
- Nie. Zmarzniesz.  
- Sam zmarzniesz, półnagi pajacu!  
- Masz rację – powiedział Antonio. Zamknął stopy Lovina w dłoniach i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Bez ciebie zmarznę.  
- Idiota – burknął Romano czując, jak palą go policzki. Kanapa cicho skrzypnęła, gdy przysuwał się odrobinę bliżej. Położył dłonie na dłoniach Antonia i uwolnił swoje nogi. Potem położył jego ręce na swoich bokach i okrył je połami kurtki. Spojrzał jeszcze w twarz Hiszpanii, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok. - Powinieneś się ubrać. Twoje ręce są lodowate.  
Nie protestował, gdy ramiona oplotły go ciaśniej, a dłonie przesunęły się na plecy. Oparł tylko czoło na ramieniu Antonia, by ten nie widział jego twarzy.  
- Wiesz, dlaczego nie dawałem po sobie poznać, że nie śpię? Wtedy, gdy przychodziłeś do mnie w nocy, bo było ci zimno? – usłyszał przy swoim uchu, ale milczał. – Wiedziałem, że wtedy już nigdy więcej byś do mnie nie przyszedł.  
Romano odetchnął głęboko, czując dłonie błądzące po jego plecach. Kurtka nagle zdała mu się zbędna, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał jej zdjąć. Jakby bał się, że zepsuje tę chwilę, jeśli tylko się ruszy.  
- Lubiłem, kiedy nieproszony właziłeś mi do łóżka i budziłeś mnie tymi przemarzniętymi stopami – ciągnął Antonio, opierając policzek o jego głowę. – Bo kiedy zwijałeś się w kłębek przy moich nogach, przestawało mi być zimno.  
Lovino nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał słyszeć więcej, więc poruszył się tylko nieznacznie, wyciągając ręce i obejmując Antonia.  
- Spróbuj się teraz odezwać – mruknął, wciskając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. – Tylko spróbuj, a zrzucę cię z kanapy.  
Bardziej domyślił się, niż poczuł, że Hiszpania się uśmiecha.

* * *

- Wiesz, dlaczego zawsze pytałem cię, na jak długo planujesz u mnie zostać?  
Leżący obok Antonia Lovino naburmuszył się. Nie miał ochoty wracać do tej rozmowy. Przycisnął więc twarz do poduszki, zakopując się pod kilkoma warstwami koców.  
- Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć, jak długo będę mógł cię widzieć – powiedział Antonio, nie doczekawszy się reakcji. Przesunął palcem po nagim ramieniu Lovina, który spojrzał na niego wrogo znad poduszki.  
- Akurat – odburknął. Hiszpania roześmiał się i pocałował go w skroń. Potem przesunął ustami po policzku Lovina i dotknął jego warg w miękkim pocałunku.  
- Akurat – powtórzył później Romano, owijając się mocniej kocami. Powinien pogonić tego drania, by w końcu włączył ten agregat. – Pewnie chciałeś wiedzieć, kiedy będziesz mógł sprosić tu Francisa i Gilberta.  
Rozleniwiona z zadowolenia twarz Antonia powoli stężała, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy niespodziewanie sobie o czymś przypomniał.  
- O psiakrew – wymamrotał. – Zupełnie zapomniałem!  
Lovino spojrzał na niego i po chwili zrozumiał.  
- Ty cholerny…! – wrzasnął.  
Przyczajony pod drzwiami sypialni Antonia Gilbert wyciągnął rękę do stojącego w korytarzu Francji.  
- Płać – powiedział. – Wiedziałem, że zapomni o naszym spotkaniu.  
Francis pokręcił głową.  
- Nie zapomniał – odparł, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy zza drzwi dobiegł ich potok przekleństw i wyzwisk. – Miał po prostu niespodziewanego gościa.


End file.
